Orion, The Defender
by Dr.equinox
Summary: I have fallen into a very praised universe, my friend has been killed, and I vowed vengeance upon the beast who did it. Needless to say I have a lot on my mind, and that isn't the best when your a powerhouse of a ranger like I am. Now I have to deal with all the shit normally brought on to rangers along with trying to convince people that I'm a good guy. THIS IS A REVAMP.
1. Ch1 Arrival and Mourning

** Hey guys, new story. I know I'm not done with the old ones, but screw it. This is a revamp of an older story idea of mine, so it's gonna have the same name, but with some major changes. I really hope you enjoy this one, because I am going to include some personal things in this. TAKE NOTE: This is not my real life, nor will it ever be. SO, all the names I use are not actually my, or my friends names. No offense, but I'm good with being socially anonymous. Lets go. **

* * *

I suppose it started pretty normal, like every other story where a teen gets powers. I was just chilling at my house with an old friend of mine, Jonathan. I was laying down on the couch, he was playing some game on the T.V I couldn't be bothered to check, when he suddenly starts asking questions.

"Yo ever wonder what it would be like if we were Power Rangers?" I sit up and look at him confused.

"Um, were sixteen remember? Besides, it's not like we would last long." He pauses his game and turns toward me.

"Hey, the youngest power ranger was like, 12! And why wouldn't we last long?" I stare at him, confusion still evident in my face.

"Because were not martial artist?" He sighs and turns back to his game, unpausing it.

"I'm just saying, maybe the suits compensate for that. I mean, think about Billy in the first series. He certainly was no Kung Fu master, but he still kicked some ass." I think about it for a second.

"You know what? You bring up a lot of good points -"

"Thank you."

"- but what exactly are we gonna do about it? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it'd be awesome to be one, but then there's monsters and goons and all that crap that not only do we have to deal with, but others do as well. That's the point of a Ranger Team, to minimize the damage." He seems to tune me out as he struggles with the controller.

"Did you even hear any of that?" He turns around for a moment, then goes back to fumbling with the controller.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Ranger Team, damage, I heard it, but dude, I think something's up with your T.V."

Curious, I stand up off of the couch and go towards the T.V, which was currently flipping between channels and white noise extremely fast. I went up to the T.V, placing my hand on the screen, only for it to shock me. Wincing, I brought my hand back and stared at the television with wonder, now noticing Jonathan next to me. Suddenly it stopped on a black screen, with tiny white dots sprinkled all over the screen. We both looked at each other, then snapped our head back to the T.V once we heard laughter. The screen switched to a barren land, sort of like a gravel pit.

"What the hell is going on?" I voice, not expecting an answer.

_"Exactly what you wanted!" _Said a shrill voice, before there was a blinding light forcing me to shield my eyes.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

"-rick! Patrick! Dude, wake up!"

I woke slowly and groggily to the sound of someone calling my name. I closed my eyes as soon as I opened them, finding the sun beaming directly towards us. I slowly raised a hand to block the sun, only to find a body sitting next to me blocking it. Now able to open my eyes, I found it to be my friend Jonathan. His normally well kept outfit was in ruins, shirt and jeans torn in different places, with many scratches adorning his body as well. I looked down to my laying body to find I had the same treatment.

"Help me up." I ask, to which he stands and offers me his hand, which I gladly accept.

I look around, wondering just where we are, when it hits me. Jonathan must have noticed my surprise, because he gave an affirmative huff.

"Judging by the look on your face, you realize where we are."

"It's the gravel pit, on the T.V." He lifts up his arm and pulls back his sleeve.

"There's more to it." I look at his wrist to find...

"is that a morpher?" I ask, not believing my eyes.

"Yup." He affirms. "You've got one too. I'm a Scorpion, I think." I look down to my wrist, seeing the device as well.

My morpher had the shape of a Bull, mostly black with green lines running down the side. It felt strange to have such a powerful device on MY wrist of all things. Which also made me think.

"Well, I'm a bull. I think there's a big problem though." He starts to look around, trying to find some general direction.

"What's that?" He ask over his shoulder.

"What season are we in?" He turns around, raising his finger.

"Good point. First things first though, we need to get out of this place. It's hot as balls." I laugh at him, before starting up a hill side.

Once we reach the top of the hillside, we find what looks to be a city, not too far from the pit.

"And that's our target. Well, lets get moving." I go to move, but he stops me.

"Wait. I want to try something first." I look back at him and he gestures towards the morpher.

"Oh yeah. Well do it then." He shakes his head.

"Nah, I can imagine what mine is like. The only other person to have a bull is that defender guy, and he was fucking amazing. I want to see yours." I look at him, before getting in a stance.

"Uh, what do I say?" He gets a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Huh. I actually don't know. Try some random ones out, these could be from any generation."

"Uh, all right. Shift into turbo!"

"Nope."

"Go galactic!"

"Try again."

"Ok, I got it now. Wild access! Dammit!"

"I thought that one would work."

"Ok, fine. Dino thunder! Power Up! HA! What the fuck!"

"That's strange. Hey, try first year."

"Why would it be Mighty Morphin?"

"Just try it."

"Ok. Here goes nothing. It's Morphin Time! Bull Power!" There was a quick flash and I was suddenly much taller.

"OH holy crap! Dude, your huge!"

"I am? Whoa. That's a different voice. Wow, this is really strange." I look down to see that I have grown about two feet, that my body have insane muscles, and that my friend was much smaller than he used to be.

"Wait, I just remembered. You didn't do the morph call, you did your own! With your own moves and everything!" I looked down towards him, confused.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you put you arm out like this." He puts bends his right arm at a 90 degree angle." Saying 'It's morphin time' and then you crossed your arms like this-" He makes an X with both of his arms. "- yelling out 'Bull Power'. That's pretty cool dude." I look down at myself and noticed that the majority of my body is now green, riddled with rippling muscles. I had body armor, protecting vital areas, including two giant shoulder guards. The armor covered m wrists, ankles, arms, legs, knees, elbows, and my chest. I reached up and felt my helmet, finding it to be like a bull, with two horns jutting out from the top at an angle. I felt _Powerful_. I liked it. That's when everything went wrong.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." Said a familiar shrewd voice. Frantically we both looked around, until our eyes landed upon beast of nature. It looked like it was made of static, with red glowing eyes, the body shape of a human. It's body seemed blank and void of any definable characteristics besides no obvious genitalia. Seeing this strange creature made both myself and Jonathan tense, me still being in my Ranger form. All It did was shake its head and laugh at us, before slowly walking closer.

"You see, I gave you two these powers to help me. I have need of powerful pawns, to aid in my quest." My fists tightened. I knew where this was going.

"We are no pawns of yours, fowl demon!" I yelled at the creature, drawing my sword and aiming it at it.

"That's quite disappointing. I suppose I'll have to fin new ones then. Goodbye." As soon as the last words left its mouth, it shot out beams at us, exploding the ground beneath us and making us tumble down the hill into a forest. Standing up soon after wards, I grabbed my side, feeling an indescribable amount of pain from that one shot. That thing should have killed me. I quickly searched for Jonathan, finding him laying on his back, beaten and bloodied, motionless. I ran to him, sliding down to grab hold of my closest friend. I shook him, trying to get him to wake up, before he opened his eyes, but just barely.

"Jonathan! Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" I hugged him tightly to my oversized chest.

"I still need to breath you know." He wheezed out, me quickly dropping him. He didn't look well.

"Damm dude. You got fucked up, I need to get you to a hospital." I go to pick him up, but he screams in pain as I grasp him. I quickly let go, and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's useless dude. Forget about it." He says, making me become frantic.

"No! I am not gonna let you die here man, I swear it!" While I was frantically thinking of ways to move him, he gently grabs my hand and places his morpher In it.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he smiles at me.

"I pressed something earlier, when I found you. It did some strange thing to me, and I don't really know what."

"What? Why are you telling me this."

"It's a warning for the next guy. Be sure to tell them to be careful with it." He says as he lays back fully, starting to close his eyes.

"Nonononono, don't you fucking die on me man! Don't you do it!" I yell at him fruitlessly, knowing that by now he is gone.

"No...not you man... your all I had here..." I hold him tightly to my chest, demoprhing, and sobbing into his still warm shoulder.

I scream up at the sky, begging for him to come back. I know its pointless. My best friend is gone. My only connection to my previous world, severed. Forever. I will never get him back. Then I have a thought. It's because of that ... _thing_. This was ITS fault! Because of that thing, my friend is now DEAD! I stand up and stare at the sky, yelling with unbridled rage.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU FOUL DEMON TRASH?! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, EVERY SECOND PURE AGONY, FOR A GODDAM ETERNITY! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADE AND NO OTHERS! **I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"**

I look down at myself, somehow subconsciously morphing at the end. I blast the ground next to me with a powerful blast, creating a large hole. I gently pick Jonathans corpse up and lower it into the hole. Before I come back up, I focus my energy around him and make a barrier, a makeshift coffin. Then I get out of the hole and refill it with dirt. I leave a mark on a nearby tree, copying it on the surrounding trees until they all make a circle around the grave. With great focus I make a barrier around the grave and leave in silence.

That is, until I hear distant sounds of battle.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in on this guys! I really wanted to make this and I thought it would be pretty cool. This Is separate from my other story, so don't expect any meeting o the minds or some shit like that. Anyways, there's chapter one, have a good one!**


	2. Ch2 Meeting Someone

**Back again. Don't own anything but my OC's. Lets go.**

* * *

I ran towards the sounds, finally entering a city. It honestly didn't seem so bad, the views here are worth staying for. That was besides the point though, and I continued to run until I made It to the fight scene. There three rangers, Red, Black, and Blue. I recognized them immediately. It was Dino Thunder! This revelation managed to cheer me up, if just a small amount. I found that they were having some difficulty in this fight. Right as I was about to morph, these two strangers approached the monster and started asking it questions. Seriously?! Right now?! Luckily they didn't stay long, as the monster, shot some lightning or something at them and stole some of their... youth? Alright, that's new. After they left, another person entered the scene, Zeltrax I believe. This made me rethink entering the battle. If he was there, well, I didn't exactly know the lengths of my powers and he wasn't an important figure for nothing. I decided that I needed to do_ something_! Quickly making sure no one was around, I raised my arm.

"It's Morphin Time! Bull Power!"

I felt my body get much larger, bulkier and much more powerful. Giving a small smile, I focused my power and summoned some sort of Rifle.

"Power Rifle!"

It looked like my sword, but with the handle bent at an angle. Actually, it surprisingly resembled the Magna Defenders Blaster. He could make his sword into a blaster as well. I grinned and looked around until I found a vantage point, higher up than the rest of the battlefield, and ran towards it. Once there, I crouched down and took aim at the only fighting pair left, as the other rangers managed to lead the beast away from the area. Once I got him in my sights, I pulled the trigger, and was surprised to find it have a very powerful blast, as in nearly threw me off balance. While I was forced to regain my balance and lost sight of the battle, I could hear the cry of pain from where I was. I decided to stay down, best not to be noticed early. Once I heard the portal open and Zeltrax leave, I de-morphed and looked around the corner, seeing the confused Black Ranger look around before running away from the field. I laid my back against the stone, grinning to myself. I actually may have managed to help a very useful person. That reminded me, I needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

"Hello?"

I snapped my head up and was shocked to see a women staring back at me, both of us mirroring shock. She wasn't much taller than me, wasn't as pale as I was, though she was still fairly white. She wore an orange shirt with a jean jacket, with blue jeans and white sneakers. If I had to guess, I'd say she would be an Orange Ranger. I quickly stood up and kept my distance from her.

"Did you see all that?" I ask, gesturing to the surrounding area.

"Yeah, I did. You don't have to worry though, your secrets safe with me." She says as I find her eyes. They're hazel. Like mine actually.

"How do I know I can trust you tough?" I ask as I get into a defensive stance. She seems unaffected.

"Because I know things about the Rangers I normally shouldn't know. Kind of like the future, in a sense." I raise my brow at her.

"And how do you know that?" She smiles at me and I feel butterfly's in my stomach. Seriously?! Why does she have to be so pretty?!

"Because I think you and I are more alike than you think. Were not from this world." My breath gets hitched in my throat. She was lost here too? I shake my head and glare at her.

"Oh yeah? Well then go on and prove it. Tell me something no one else would know about the timeline."

"Well, I know that the latest in the series is Dino Charge." I make a face at that. That one I did not like.

"Uh, more! I need more than that t judge you!"

"What do you need to know? Be specific."

"Um, alright. Tell me...uh... oh! Tell me the name of the guy who made the original Power Rangers! Like, the one who gave them their powers!"

"Oh, that's easy. It's Zordon."

"Dammit. Alright, I can trust that your from Earth, but why can I trust you as a person?" She looks at me with a serious face.

"Because you have nowhere else to go."

"Huh?"

"I'm offering you a space a my house. It's the least I can do." This only makes me more confused.

"What? Why would you offer your house to some random stranger?" She smiles at me again with that dammed smile of hers.

"Because your a Power Ranger. Not just anyone can have that power. I would know, I used to be one." This threw me for a loop.

"Wait, you used to be one? What happened?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"That's for another time. For now, we need to get home. Come on." She says, gesturing me to follow her.

I begrudgingly agree to follow her and we arrive at her house. It's a decent one story with three bedrooms. She shows me the one I will sleep in and I immediately lay down and fall asleep. The stress of today makes me pass out cold, and I have nightmares about what happened. About Jonathan. How I still have his morpher. How I am forever stuck in this dammed world. I didn't want to be. I missed my home. I missed my family. I missed Jonathan. And I hated everything else. I hate monster. I hate Villains. I hate fucking Power Rangers. but most of all... I hated myself. For letting us get sucked into this. For getting my best friend killed. For everything. That night, I didn't have much sleep. Not much peaceful sleep anyways.

The morning was dull. I walked out o the room, and was directed to a shower by ... I actually didn't know.

"Hey." I say, catching her attention.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh. I guess I didn't tell. It's Alice."

"Oh. Well, thank you Alice."

"You can thank me later. For now, you need to shower, because you stink." I smelt myself and boy was she right.

I turned on the shower, disrobed, and entered. I don't know how long I stood there, just letting the water hit me, but it helped relax me. I brushed away my thoughts from last night and enjoyed the silence In my head. I didn't need to think right now. All I needed was some relaxation. Unfortunately this only lasted for an hour or so before Alice banged on the door, telling me to get out. I turned off the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nearly exactly the same as when I got here. Same pale complexion, same unmanageable brown hair, same Hazel eyes. Same everything. I looed the same, but I felt like a different person. An outer innocence hiding an Inner storm. I turned away from the mirror, grabbing my clothes, and walked outside nearly walking into Alice.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" I tell her, quickly backing up as she nearly fell before situating herself.

"Heh, it's alright. You just startled me is all. Hey, after your dressed, I need to talk to you alright?"

"Uh, okay." Just before I left, she stopped me.

"Oh, and also, I left you some clothes on your bed."

"Oh. Thank you."

I entered my new room and found multiple pairs of blue jeans, boxers, and shirts. I wasn't sure if it all would fit me, so I tried on an outfit. Turns out they fit really well. I was wearing blue jeans, loose around the legs, which I was grateful for, some very comfy boxers, and a dark green shirt. I wore my normal black sneakers with it and headed to the main area, where there was a large couch, a T.V set upon a stand, and a table. Not much actually. That was it. I found Alice watching the T.V on a news channel, and when she noticed me, she offered the seat next to her. I sat down and watched with her, something about the weather. Alice muted the Television and turned towards me.

"So." She starts. "I have an offer for you that you really shouldn't refuse."

"Uh, alright. What is it?"

"I'm offering you a chance to train."

"What, like, you train me how to fight?"

"Precisely. I know it's kind of an odd concept, especially since you just met me, but you can trust me to train you properly. I fought with the greats, and I think you will need some experience to fight the Evils at hand."

"I thought that the suits made up for that? I mean, it always looked like that."

"Things aren't what they appear, especially in this Universe. Trust me, if you train with me, you'll last longer than a season."

"That sounds promising."

"It should. Trust me on this, I can help you set up your life here. Now I know it sucks, but the reality of the situation is this: We are never going home. Let that sink in for a bit."

I sat there, staring at her floor. She was right. We would never leave, and I needed to accept that. Stop being a little wimp and face the facts that this world is my home now. I took a deep breath and sighed. Lets get this over with.

"Alright, I think I'm good."

"You sure? I know it hit me pretty hard the first time."

"Yeah. When do we start this training?"

"As soon as possible. Unfortunately, that might not be for a while. You see, I've got to get you settled before we do anything serious. For now, I just need to see what I'm going to start with. Come on." I follow her outside and into what seems to be a gym.

"Alright, first up is a strength test. Go at it with everything you got." She tells me as she sets up some contraption, with many weights on top. It looked like a compression machine, with the top pressing down on the bottom.

"I just step in there?"

"Yup. Just hold your hands above your head and your golden."

"I'm green actually." I joke at her, making her roll her eyes as she starts the machine. I can hear sounds above me as the top suddenly drops, falling right onto my hands. Funnily enough, this doesn't bother me much. It was way lighter than it looked.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a Hercules over here." I smile at her, before my smile drops as more weight is added on.

"Let's see just how much you can handle." She says as she slowly increases the weight. I begin to struggle as the weight overbears me.

"Uh, could you, mm, tone it down a bit?" I struggle out as I start to sweat.

"Alright." She finally turns down the weigh and retracts the top, letting me fall to my knees as I gasp for breath. She walks up to me and helps me stand, before sitting me on a nearby chair and handing me some water.

"Do you know how much you just lifted?"

I shake my head.

"You just lifted over five thousand pounds."

I choke on my water.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I don't think I've ever seen a Ranger with such strength. You truly are a new type of Ranger."

"Yeah. I noticed."

"You did well, for today. Since it's already getting late, I need you to go to bed. We'll run the rest tomorrow." I stared at her retreating form.

"The rest?"

"Yes, the rest. By the way, I don't think I've caught your name in all this time."

"Oh. It's Patrick."

"It's nice to finally meet you Patrick."

"You too Alice."

"Sleep well." She says, leaving me in the room.

"Yeah."

Sleep well indeed.

* * *

**Another Chapter. There ya go. So, he's stupidly strong. Imagine what other things he excels in? You'll find out later, in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	3. Ch3 Dishing out Dealings

**Back again. Don't own nuthin' but my OC's and idea. That said, lets begin.**

* * *

It had been months since that day. I don't know exactly how long, but it's been a very tough road. It all started when we started officially training. She began teaching me so many things, I could hardly keep count. There was defense, offense, passive aggressive, focusing your energies, all that and so much more. It wasn't easy, and I wasn't the best student. I frequently had outbursts, breakdowns, and even ran away once. I remember that day. When she found me, I prepared for her to berate me, to put me down, to tell me I wasn't up for it. All she did was pick me up and take me home. _Home_. Now that word has gained a new meaning. Not only is it my sanctuary, but it's also my practice space, as long as I didn't break anything.

Over the months she made it clear that I can't rely on my morpher, or its abilities it grants me. She had me do body building, cardio, stamina, you name it, along with some forms of martial arts. It was pretty difficult at first, and I had my fair share of bruises for my efforts, but man did it keep me in shape. I was a guardian of this world, I had to look the part as well. Then there was the morphed fighting. I found out many abilities I could use in, and out, of battle. I also found It increasingly difficult to stop myself from jumping in and helping out the fellow rangers. I had seen so many fights, so many battles that I easily could have turned the tables if I was involved. Alas, I was instructed to wait until I was ready. So I did. Until that one day that I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I was jogging, going my usual route around and in the city when I came across a familiar cyber café. I grinned to myself, it wouldn't hurt if I got a smoothie really quickly. So I walked inside, casually passing by the many distractions of the Café and went straight for the counter, ordering a smoothie. Waiting for it, I looked around and spotted a certain prominent female, sitting at a table, looking rather down. Looking around, and receiving my smoothie, I sauntered over to her table and sat down opposite to her. She looked up and seemed hopeful, but became confused once she saw me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I smile at her, seemingly making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it's just, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Fashion and everything." She looks down at her clothes, then back to me.

"Well, maybe I can help you find her." I shake my head at her, my smile still in place.

"Oh there's no need. She's long gone. I would like to meet you however." She seems surprised by this, but quickly sakes it off.

"Oh, well, I'm Kira." She offers her hand and I accept, looking her in the eyes as I do so.

"Names Patrick. It's nice to meet you Kira."

"You too."

"Say, if you don't mind my prodding, what has got you down in the dumps today?" She tries to shrug it off, looking to the side

"Oh, it's nothing really." I look at her, wondering where all that Power Ranger confidence was.

"Hey." I call to her, making her look up at me. "It's obviously something. Feel free to vent." She sighs.

"Well, I got a call from a really big music manager, and he wants to sign me, and record one of my songs and do a video and everything. I tried to tell my friends, but all of them blew me off." I can see her disappointment at the last part.

"Well, I feel incredibly happy for you. I mean, getting signed by a major player in the music industry? That's impressive! You go girl!" My praise for her makes her cheeks glow with embarrassment.

"Thanks. I needed that today." I feel a vibration and I check my phone, seeing a message from Alice. It said to get home quickly. I fished out my wallet and left the appropriate amount before standing up.

"Sorry for the abrupt leave, but it's urgent. It's been wonderful talking to you Kira, I hope we can do it again soon." She is surprised by my abrupt exit.

"Oh, well, see ya. And I hope so too." Before I leave, I turn at the door an yell.

"And good luck with the signing!" She smiles.

An hour or so later, I find myself wandering the city. I had ran back to the house, which took a good bit of time, only to find she wasn't there. Slightly worried, I texted her on a phone she gave me shortly after I arrived. It honestly surprised me, because even though it wasn't the best and was kinda old (a flip phone btw), she still bought one for _me._ That's just really frickin nice aint it? Anyways, when I texted her, she quelled my worries by texting back that it was a misunderstanding. While I wasn't totally convinced, it was good enough for me to leave her alone for a while. I eventually got bored enough of staying at the house that I left and explored the city.

When I neared a studio of sorts, I found my new friend again, only this time...

_'What is she wearing?'_

She was standing in what looked like a murder of crows all stitched together while they were still alive, on her phone trying, and failing, to get a hold of someone. I approached her from behind and chuckled, making her turn to face me. Recognition flashed across her face and she smiled.

"Oh hey, its you!"

"Yup. I was just strolling through town and saw you over here, so I thought I'd say hi. From what it seems though, I might have gotten the wrong person." I say, gesturing to her choice of apparel. She looks at her dress and sighs.

"Yeah, this guy I signed with isn't what I expected." I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, that's business for ya'. It's everything except what it seems. But hey, just remember that your music is YOUR music. No one makes it like you and it wont be your music if it ever changes." She gives me a strange look, like she's thinking of something.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that today."

Before I can reply, I get another message. When I check it, it says the same thing, though this time she added 'For real this time'. I give Kira an apology and wish her well with her music, and run back to the house. When I arrive, she's pacing around the front, obviously nervous about something. When I wave at her, she rushes towards me, giving me a tight hug.

"Oh I thought you were gone!" Confused, I lightly pat her back.

"Why would I leave?" She separate's us and grabs my shoulders, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Do NOT go into battle today. You aren't ready for what's in store."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. Besides, I wasn't even gonna do anything today, like you asked." Her eyes pierce right through my words.

"I know you were going to help them today. I'm sorry but your just not ready yet. There are dangers out there that you couldn't even begin to imagine, so I need you to stick to my advice and stay out of the way." After that, she let me be and retreated inside.

I stood there, letting her words sink in. Was I really not ready? I had the confidence, but did I have the skill? There were so many questions, so many doubts that I had to sit down and really think about things. It seemed like such an uphill battle. I could never really reach my full potential... at least, not by thinking like that. I stood up and gave a single glance at the house, the place I was given shelter by a kind stranger who warned me about doing dangerous things, and started towards the city, full of regret.

_'I know what you meant Alice. You weren't talking about the Rangers or the goons... you were talking about _him_. I don't know how you know him but I hope you can realize why I'm doing this. Its for my best friend... for Jonathan.'_

* * *

When I arrived at the scene, shit was already getting real. The new Zord Zeltrax had built was facing off against the Rangers new Triassic Zord. I didn't know exactly how I was going to help, seeing as the only ones on the ground were two DE morphed rangers sucked of their energy. Regardless, I felt on edge. Like there was something going on right beneath me that I didn't know about. That's when _he_ arrived. I stood up and heard his laugh, the same one that had haunted me for months. Frantically I searched the area, but found no sight of him. Only his laughter was present. Eventually I got fed up with searching.

"Where are you?!"

_Laughter_

"Show yourself!"

_Laughter_

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!"

_"Alright then."_

He appeared within a flash, making him presence obvious to me. Right as I was about to charge him, he spoke.

"Ah ah. We can't just rush this. It has to _mean_ something first."

"Mean something? I am going to destroy you! How's that for meaning?!" I yell as I charge him, only to find air in his place.

"Tch. Typical human behavior, charging head first into their problems. Do your kind ever think of the outcomes?" I whipped around, only to be sent flying back by a powerful blow.

"Hope that will teach you some patience. Now, I've come back to make a deal with you, one your certain to agree to."

"And why would I ever make a deal with you? You killed Jonathan, for that I'll never forgive you!" I morphed right there, my size tripling parallel to my anger. I unsheathed my saber and started to run at the fiend.

"What if I told you I could bring him back?" I stopped. He chuckled.

"Yes, I expected that reaction. I can bring your friend back from the grave, but at a price!" I relaxed my stature and stood at my full height, easily towering over the monster.

"Why should I believe you? What could you possibly do to reassure your word?"

"I'll let you take a shot at me if I'm lying. A 'freebie' as you humans say, right at my center." He gestured to the center of the static, where it seemed to be producing the wretchedness that was this being.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm? Ah yes, you still don't even know my name."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Don't you worry you'll learn soon enough. Now, for the deal? I'm expecting a yes by the way."

"What would you have me give in return?"

"Only your eternal service." At that, I raised my sword to him.

"I would never accept such a deal! It is enslavement I shall have no part of!" He gave me a slow wag of his finger, from side to side.

"Now, now young man, you must remember that this is another life that is on the line! Your being very selfish to decline it so fast." I hated to admit it but he was somewhat right. This was Jonathans life I was messing with. I was acting incredibly selfish by denying him his life. My grip tightened on my saber. I couldn't let Jonathans story just end, but I couldn't be his slave either! The struggle between the two was making this extraordinarily difficult, but I had to make a decision. When I finally did, I slumped my shoulder and loosened my grip on my saber. The Static man seemed to enjoy this as he gave little claps.

"Oh joy! From the way your slumped down all defeated like, I assume this means you've made a decision?" I sighed and looked at the maniac.

"Yeah, I made a choice."

"Excele-"

"But not the one you wanted."

"_What?_" His static began to fizzle in burst, in and out of his body. I aimed my saber at him and switched it to blaster mode.

"I've realized something, Static." His body tensed as well as it could. "I've realized that if I ever want my friend back, I have to destroy you."

"You _fool_! You don't know what your doing!" His body began to ripple , the bursts from before stopping completely.

"On the contrary actually. I know that I may not be able to save my friend, that he's probably a lost cause by now, and while I cant do anything about that, you can be dam sure that I'll avenge him! As I end my sentence, I fire and hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards until he lands roughly on the ground. As I switch to my blade, he sends a streak of white lightning at me, only for me to block it with my sword. It pushes me back about a meter, but I dig my feet into the ground and start forward. I reach the point where it gets to close to it source and starts sending arch's towards him, making him screech out in pain. With a blast, the lightning stops and I am forced away from him. As I sprint forward again, his body glows and disappears, right as a large explosion goes off above me. When I look upwards, I see pieces of what used to be a ship falling down and a black blip shooting down towards the ground. Smiling to myself, I congratulate the Rangers for their fine (in my head of course) and head over to he café. I needed a smoothie.

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

A figure appears in a bright flash, lying on the floor and clutching its chest. The wound isn't too deep but it is large, taking up the majority of the space. As the figure gingerly gets up, while holding his chest, he walks over to a display, surrounded by many like it, all showing different information. Some dates and times, some locations, and some even have bios of Important figures. The particular one the figure was accessing was made for communications. As it began utilizing the data given to it, the being hissed in pain. He had made a fools mistake. Underestimating your opponent, especially with a power such as his. He chastised himself for being so arrogant. Other battles had given him such an ego that he believed himself invincible. He should have remembered his failures in the past. Especially when it came to those _Power Rangers._ The name alone was enough to make him growl. Fortunately for himself, his sanctum was unreachable by any method developed, so he could always fall back to it. He knew though that even with his safe haven, the newest Ranger was a top priority threat.

He cursed the boys name. If he had just been more cunning, more tactical, he may have made a potential slave to his whim right then and there! Alas, it was for naught, as the wound on his chest blatantly reminded him. But soon enough, he thought with an evil grin, he would be taken care of. Maybe after that he could get the woman too. Yes, his plan was certainly meant to succeed. After all, brawns was no match for brains. He gave a sadistic cackle, which evolved into full out laughter. Oh yes, the boy would get his. In due time. In due time...

* * *

Once I made it back to the city, I noticed a crowd gathering at a nearby warehouse. Suddenly remembering Kira's performance, I swiftly made my way to the audience. As it turned out, I made it too late to talk to her before the show, though that really didn't matter. What did matter was when she saw me smiling,giving her a thumbs up from the back. She smiled at about a minute later they performed. I've got to say, while it wasn't really my type of music, it was still pretty nice for a non-professional. After the song(s) ended and the crowd gave her some space, I approached her. When I was behind her I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I see you ditched the business. Were my words of wisdom any help?" She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes and yes. Thank you for that by the way. It really helped me see that I shouldn't change how I am just because somebody wants me to." I gave her an impressed look and then checked my phone. I noticed her waving towards a group and when I turned to see who it was, my gut dropped. It was the other Rangers. If they were come over here and see me, with how experienced they are, they might find my morpher.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I've got to go." I gave her an apologetic look and she switched from happy to disappointed.

"Oh, alright. Well, see ya I guess... oh wait, you've got to meet the guys! I think you'll get along really well!" When she attempted to grab my arm, I evaded and started walking away.

"I'm really sorry but this is an emergency! I'll see ya later!" That's when I started running back to my house. I couldn't chance the encounter, I hoped she would understand. I knew eventually she would find out but that was then and this is now. Actually, I hope Alice understands. I was in for it when I got back. But hey, I did something awesome today, and while it wasn't necessarily a good thing to do, it sure helped me.

When I did reach the house, Alice did not look happy. I tried to explain it to her, but she only cared about the Static parts. When I described him, she made a weird face. Like she knew him from somewhere. When I asked about it, she said it was a long story and to ABSOLUTELY stay away from him. The fact that I damaged him did not convince her that I could handle myself, which admittedly pissed me off but I saw her reason. She knew this guy and the lengths he was willing to go while I just met him. Needless to say, when I went to sleep later on, I couldn't get two things out of my head. It was the two things that had been haunting me all this time. Jonathan and Static. Though this time, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a beat down. I vowed revenge for Jonathans death and I was going to extract it. One way or another.

* * *

**There we go people. Again, I apologize for my inconsistency but hey, I have stuff to do. Hope yall enjoy it. Bye- Bye!**


	4. Ch4 Unfortunate Events

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter, for an inconsistent upload schedule. Yaaaaaaaaay. Don't own nuttin' but my people and ideas. **

* * *

_'79...80...81...82' _Were my thoughts as I was finishing up my reps for the day. I've got to tell ya, that strength is a blessing to have, especially when your lifting literal tons. I was in the training room/gym (It just has a bunch of exercising equipment and large empty rooms) using the weight machine Alice used to test me a few months back. I was nearly done when she retreated the weight back into the ceiling. Man this place is cool. I stepped outside of the machine and downed a bottle of water before asking her what was going on.

"There's something strange going on in the forest today." She said "I want you to go check it out." I gave her a look of confused bewilderment.

"Uh, you know this is probably Ranger stuff right?" To that she started walking upstairs, waving for me to follow.

"I know."

"Then why am I allowed to go exactly? I thought you wanted me far away from that business as much as possible." She sighed and turned towards me.

"It's because I've realized that I can't just keep you here for your safety. The more I hold you back, the more you will want to leave and do something reckless." When she said that, I couldn't contain myself. I hugged her up into the air and spun her around.

"Oh thank you! I promise you wont regret this!" She started to laugh as I kept spinning her.

"Alright, alright, put me down already!" I gently let her down, both of us getting a little dizzy. When we both calmed down she grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Seriously though, be careful out there. Since Static came back I've been stressed to all hell over your safety. He might not seem like much, but he's cunning and devious. He'll do anything he can to get the tide in his favor. Remember that." I nodded with a grave expression. I knew personally just how awful he was.

"Alright. Before I leave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When I first explained how I got here to you, I mentioned Static through out most of the story. Why didn't you tell me about him then?" She sighed.

"There's too many reasons to say right now, but I suppose It was just because I was hoping it was someone else. Static is a very bad person, and the possibility of him being back was just something I didn't want to believe."

"I understand. Well, I'm off!" I started off, running out the door.

"Be safe!" I hear behind me, which made me grin. I would be more than that. I would be awesome.

* * *

I was running my ass off, faster than I ever had before. It was amazing! All around me trees whizzed by in a blur, making it a bit difficult to see but I managed. I could tell from the sounds around me that I was getting close. By the time I got there though, it was already over. The Rangers had destroyed the 'building', whatever it was, and a white Ranger teleported out of there. I was lost for a moment, until I realized that there _was _a white Ranger in this season, he was just evil for while. Well, he turned and then there was an evil clone... I think. The show can get really convoluted at times.

The sounds of engines roaring to life spurred me out of my mumblings. I had to hide! I quickly hid behind a tree I was certain they would not notice me behind and didn't leave until I couldn't hear their engines anymore. After that I slumped down the tree and pulled out my phone, calling Alice. I waited a few rings until she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Alice, it's Patrick. I got here too late."

_"Hmm, what a shame. Was there anything unusual going on?"_

"Well, the Rangers destroyed a small building of sorts, though I don't know what it was. There was also a white Ranger here, I'm assuming they're evil because they teleported away, but other than that nothing happened."

_"Hmm. Alright, well I have way too much to do today so no training. You can do whatever you want, so long as it doesn't make me bankrupt." _That made me chuckle.

"Alright, talk to you later then. Bye."

_"Bye." _With that out of the way, I started walking jogging back to the city. No need to rush right?

* * *

I arrived a little earlier than I expected, but hey, when you run as fast as I do a simple jog means nothing in terms of speed. Speaking of speed, I was slowing myself down when I noticed a familiar color scheme in the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, it turned out to be Kira, wearing her trademark yellow based clothing. Sometimes I wondered how people never figured out the identities of the Rangers with their obvious clothing choices. Me, I just wear black pants with a dark green shirt which is covered by a black hoodie I was gifted to by Alice. Hmm, maybe I should judge so hard.

Moving on from my color debate, I noticed a flash near where Kira was, as she did as well. I started walking towards her in a relaxed walk, my mind screaming 'It's a trap!', thank you admiral, when she rushed forward around the corner, disappearing from my sight. Surprised, I ran forward and found her to be fighting strange creatures. They looked kind of like robots with scales, though this with this seasons theme it shouldn't surprise me.

Wasting no time, I sprung forward into action, landing a surprise kick to the back of one of the beast, earning some attention from the others. The original group divided, one half charging towards me and the rest staying with Kira. The months of consistent training and exercising left me in tippity top shape, which showed as I battled the creatures, blocking punches and returning them ten fold. Needless to say I was kicking ass, something I could never have achieved without Alice's mentorship. I wasn't the only one with mad skills though, as I could see Kira was more than capable of handling these things on her own. As I continued to evade and strike I watched as Kira's Ranger training went to town on the baddies. It's pretty obvious it's fake on the show, but in real life its so much more. You could see and hear the punches landing, the smacks of blocking arms, it was all so real. It nearly put me off my game. Unfortunately for them, I recovered quickly. After said recovery the capable forces dwindled down to point where it was only a few left, and those were by fa the easiest. Once all were down and accounted for, they disappeared in a green flash, similar to the one they arrived in.

After we both calmed down enough, we looked at each other. I couldn't really tell the emotion In her eyes. It was like she was surprised, happy, and nervous all at the same time. Once I saw that I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed so out there. I helped a Power Ranger fight evil minions! It was almost like a dream come true. Now all I had to do was wait until I could get MY Ranger on and fight even more evil dudes. That was for later though. As for now I calmed down and collected myself.

"So, how was I?"

"You were really good! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've been practicing for months now. What else would I be up to?"

"I was expecting sports, not Ninja training!" That made me laugh.

"Oh I'm no Ninja I can assure you. I cant be stealthy no matter what I do. You on the other hand, could definitely be a Ninja. I mean, you had some pretty sick moves there." She got a little nervous at that.

"Oh, well I guess I just picked it up somewhere. I've been moving a lot so... yeah." I would have put on my skepticals but I knew the real reason, so I dismissed the behavior.

"Alright, well as long as your safe its all good. I've got to go so see ya around." She gave me an odd look as I walked away. Wonder if she's worried about me.

As I walked away I pulled up my phone and started to mess with it, making it look like I'm doing something. I felt like kind of an ass for making up a reason to leave but I had the feeling I would be needed elsewhere. That and I was curious about what Alice had to do today. At least, I was until I heard running behind me.

"Hey, hold on a sec!"

"What's up?"

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way but we don't have each others numbers. I was thinking that maybe you could hang out with my friends and I some time."

"Oh, sure."

Once we traded the numbers we both went our separate ways. This led to me arriving at the house and finding it alone. After I searched the whole place, I debated whether or not to call her, just to be sure. That was when I felt it. It was like something deep in my soul just got a message. It hit me straight in my center, right in my core. I don't know what it was but it made me fall to my knees, grabbing my now pulsing head. All I could hear was ringing in my ears. It felt as though something was forcing its way into my head. I would have passed out if not for it suddenly disappearing.

After about ten minutes of sitting on the floor, I stoop up shakily and headed for my room. I don't know why but it seemed like the best place at the moment. When I entered I immediately laid down on my bed and relaxed.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

Even I couldn't answer that one. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was... Static. This revelation made me jerk up. That had to be him! She did say he was devious. He must have found a way to invade my mind or something.

_'But if he did, why stop? Why not just go through with it and kill me?'_

As I thought that, a shine bought my attention. When I investigated further, it turned out to be... Jonathans morpher. It was shining a bright white, right into my eyes actually. I could barely see until it stopped. When I looked again, in place of the morpher was a white metal band, a golden Scorpion branded on. Besides that it was completely bare. I thought about the situation. It could have been him. Maybe Jonathan protected me from Statics mind invasion. Just maybe.

For safe keeping and paranoia reasons, I put the white band on my left arm, as my right already housed a morpher. Now that I thought about it, my morpher could probably do the same. After I tested it out I strapped the new green band onto my right arm. They were decent size, but nothing I couldn't cover up with my hoodie. My band was the pretty much the same as Jonathans, except mine was green with a black Bull.

After I had affixed everything to my liking, I exited the house and started walking towards the middle of town. Knowing my luck, I'll run into the rangers some way or another.

* * *

Turns out my guess was right. Right as I reached the center of town, a giant monster appeared. Let me tell you first hand, these guys are no joke. The size they show on T.V is pretty accurate, though the reactions are a bit underwhelming. I was scared for a bit, until it _melted _into a building. Excuse me, whaaaaaaaat? I think there goes any fear I had, cause all I feel now is confused. Steeling myself, I quickly ran towards the no-doubt-soon-to-happen-fight that was sure to be commencing right now.

When I did arrive, I was faced with two options. Option one, help the Red Ranger fight off supposedly evil White Ranger. Option two, help the others (also including a White Ranger?) fight off minions. Considering the fact that I've seen what one Ranger could do to those minions, I was sure they could handle it. Their seemed to be a goth chick there too?

_'I seriously need to get a refresher on what's going on here.'_

I quickly found a secluded area a small distance from the battle and whipped out my morpher, the band transforming into its true self. Without further ado...

"It's Morphin Time! Bull Power!"

Feeling the familiar surge of power, I quickly ran towards the battle. That is, until...

* * *

_**Somewhere above the atmosphere, orbiting Earth.**_

There sat a shadowed figure on a throne like seat, manipulating controls connected to a viewing screen. They laughed quietly to themselves, making adjustments when needed and maintaining systems manually. Next to the figure was a tall spire, twisted and disfigured but giving off an aura of power. It was with this that the being was able to do what he has done. He had invaded the mind of a powerful ranger, though on a time limit. He had learned from the first time that something with the Ranger was actively blocking his power, so he activated one of his plentiful relics and artifacts he had aboard his ship.

_'I may not be able to hurt you physically, but I can destroy your reputation. Soon enough you'll have both sides of this war targeting you with nowhere to run and no one to believe you! This is the price you will pay for denying me, you fool.'_

His evil laughter echoed throughout the silent ship as he sent one mans life in a downward spiral. It would certainly not end well today.

* * *

Back down on Planet Earth, specifically Reefside, California, were two battles unfolding. Both were soon to be interrupted.

* * *

_**Alright, so I know this kinda sucks but I'm leaving it off here. Cliffhangers, yaaaaaaaay. But in all seriousness, I thank you all who have stuck with me even though I'm inconsistent as shit. I swear that this will get a second part, but I don't know when yet. Also, if you ever want to see something in the story or whatever, PM me. I can try to fit stuff in, but I'm nowhere near the best. Anywhere, see ya next time. Bye-Bye.**_


End file.
